Fidei Auallonia
by Wotcher Motherduckers
Summary: When Harry's Twin, Charlie, is pronounced the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter fades into the shadows, ignored and scorned by his family and the Wizarding World. But darkness can only be contained for so long, and its almost time for the explosion... T for child abuse, fantasy violence, and swearing in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the canon characters, places, spells, or anything else. All I own is this plot.**

 **Synopsis: When Harry's Twin, Charlie, is pronounced the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter fades into the shadows, ignored and scorned by his family and the Wizarding World. But darkness can only be contained for so long, and its almost time for the explosion...**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, possible (and likely) slash, lots of fantasy violence.**

~

Prologue: Ding Dong The Wizard's Dead

Screaming - oh how he loved the sound of their screaming, but even Voldemort could only hold somebody under the Cruciatus for so long... Which is why he had Bellatrix and Lucius helping him dish out these punishments, chuckling as Bella grinned and cackled with glee while Lucius looked faintly sick. So efficient, a double punishment, for the traitor and for Lucius, and a reward for Bellatrix for bringing him valuable information.

"You may stop." He announced, the two Death Eater's stepping away from the traitor in the middle. Severus Snape had, only a day before, come to inform him of a prophecy about a boy able to defeat him, and today had gone running to Dumbledore with his tail between his legs, wanting to change sides. It would not be allowed.

He walked forwards, smiling at his Bella as she twitched, and eager to cast another curse. Once he stood over the traitor, he nudged the man onto his back with his foot, from where he'd curled up into the fetal position. "It is a shame to lose such a talented potions master." He said, eyes softening slightly before he hissed, his beautiful Nagini slithering out.

"Feast."

Severus screamed in terror and pain as he was bitten, curled around and strangled. Lucius looked away in distress, while Bellatrix watched eagerly, though with some disappointment, having wanted to play with him a bit more.

"Lucius, you are dismissed, you know your orders. Bellatrix, bring me our little betrayer, we leave soon." The Dark Lord ordered, smiling as his satiated familiar slithered lethargically over to him to curl up at his side.

An hour passed until they reached the house in Godric's Hollow, Peter Pettigrew in tow. The Dark Lord, grinned at the dark house, the lights on in the downstairs sitting room. A babysitter, easily disposed of, before his eyes wandered to the second floor of the quaint home, looking for the room housing the boy that could be his downfall.

He looked to his Death Eater, and gave a savage grin before ordering, "Kill the rat, we have no use for him." He said, leaving Bellatrix to her cursing. He knew the body would be mangled, he was counting on it. He would hang the body in the garden, let the Potters know exactly who betrayed them.

A quick blasting curse got rid of the gate to the garden, a simple Alohomora letting him into the house, and a wand in the face of the babysitter gave him the location of the Potter twins. A killing curse had her body thumping to the ground, kicked out the way without a care. She had been all but a squib, weak and useless to him.

He walked upstairs, and followed the woman's directions to the nursery, throwing the door open with a bang, startling one of the boys. That one, with dark hair and strange, almost glowing green eyes, caught his attention over the auburn-haired child still asleep.

The one-year-old looked up at him, eerily intelligent eyes almost saddening him. This was the one, it had to be. His core was strong, of untold power, and killing the child was a loss to the Wizarding World, but there was no other way. He reached out a long finger to lift the boy's chin so he was looking right into the boy's eyes.

"Avada Kedavra," He whispered, the green light hitting the boy's forehead and absorbing, but instead of the light in those green eyes disappearing, they changed, to the exact colour of the killing curse, before the Dark Lord screamed in pain, an unseen force attacking him, ripping his soul from his body. As a last attempt to rid himself of the brat, he cast a strong blasting curse, destroying his body in the process and hitting the child with shrapnel, both of them.

The auburn-haired child woke up with the screams and began to scream too, even louder when two shards of glass embedded themselves in his forehead, leaving a 'V' shaped cut. The boy with the killing curse eyes had a different scar, already a scar and not merely a cut, in the shape of lightning, forking across his face in a storm of pale white lines.

When Bellatrix heard the explosion, she panicked, finishing her cursework and leaving Pettigrew dead in the Potter's Gardens, before disapparating back to her Lord's fortress.

~

 ** _Breaking! You-Know-Who Dead, Potter Boy Declared Boy-Who-Lived!_**

 _During the Ministry For Magic's annual All Hallows Eve Ball, tragedy struck in Godric's Hollow! The cottage of the Potter family was attacked by the Dark Lord itself, James Potter's friend Peter Pettigrew found dead outside and their babysitter Marlene McKinnon the same inside the house._

 _Most shocking of all, however, was the nursery of the twin Potter children, Charlus 'Charlie' Fleamont Potter and Harry James Potter, was found ransack, blown to pieces, with both boys luckily surviving. It is believed the Dark Lord was targeting the children due to a prophecy, attempting to kill them, but upon trying to kill our own Charlie Potter, his curse backfired and killed him, a bout of magical backlash destroying the room._

 _Charlie Potter was left with a 'V' shaped scar on his forehead, the mark of You-Know-Who, the only thing left of the Killing Curse. It is unknown how he survived the curse, but many people have theories, about a mother's love and otherworldly protection, but this reporter knows differently._

 _As mentioned earlier, a prophecy was heard announcing the death of the Dark Lord at the hands of a boy born at the end of July, which our Charlie Potter was! Could Charlie be the Chosen One?_

 _For more on Charlie Potter and the Prophecy, go to page 4_

 _For more on You-Know-Who and his crimes, go to page 6_

 _For more on the Ministry For Magic's Ball, go to page 7_

 ** _Ministry For Magic's Anual Halloween Ball Attacked!_**

 _The annual All Hallows Eve Ball was attacked by a group of Death Eater's halfway through. Though many were killed, the Death Eater's were captured, arrested, and are being tried and sent to Azkaban for imprisonment or Kissing. Most notable among the lost were Alice and Frank Longbottom, who were not killed, but held under the Cruciatus Curse by Rudolphus Lestrange until they lost their minds._

 _For a list of the deceased and injured, see page 8_

 _For a list of the captured Death Eaters, see page 9_

~

"Albus, what about Harry?" Lily asked, holding her baby close to her chest. The scars on the fifteen-month-old were incredibly distressing to the young parents, at least they had a reason for Charlie's, but they had none for Harry.

Albus looked at the child, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily, but I don't know what's wrong with him. Those scars, I've only ever heard of marks like that on one other person." He said, looking down at the child sadly.

"Who?" Lily pressed, worry evident in her voice.

Albus winced as he looked up at the young mother. "Morgan Le Fay."

The desperately confused and upset look on Lily's face and the pained look on James spoke more than words about their feelings on that matter.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the canon characters, places, spells, or anything else. All I own is this plot.**

~

Chapter One: Heir

Harry loved the quiet. He revelled in the lack of noise, a comforting dark room, no movement, no disturbances, no Charlus.

Just, quiet.

That's why he hated today.

It was another birthday, their eleventh, and another year he was forgotten. The process had been slow, he remembered it all, oddly enough. First, they had just been distracted, but equally doting and loving, but they'd began to forget about him. They'd remember, of course, eventually. But then the remembering stopped. He was left for days without food, or alone in the house when they went out.

The House Elves at Potter Manor, where they had moved after that fateful night, would always end up bringing him extra food and blankets, books from the library, whatever he needed to enjoy his solitary time.

Then the punishments started. He was accused of attention seeking, of stealing from his brother, of taking credit for magic not performed by him. The House Elves couldn't step in that time, and they were forbidden from healing him or helping him with his injuries. The punishments started out small, being sent to bed without dinner, a few minutes in the naughty corner, but soon escalated, a hit over the head when nobody was looking, a smack to the bum, but went even further as he got older, hits that broke bones and left cuts and bruises unexplained.

But the worst was when they'd lock him in the cellar. It was horrible down there, the quiet darkness he loved was oppressive and dangerous. He never came out of the cellar without numerous injuries that he could never explain and a strange bout of memory loss.

It would be a shock to those that knew the Potters to see their older son, nursing a broken cheekbone and ankle, with some bruises and cuts from another night in the cellar, at least without their easy explanation of a clumsy game of Quidditch. He sat to side in the shadows of the house as Charlus interacted with his friends, the unable to keep from grinning down at the leather tome, his single present, despite the pain in his cheek. His parents had forgotten him, again, hell he hadn't even gotten a card from them, but Remus and Sirius never forgot him, for that much he was glad.

"Harry!" Charlus grinned, stopping in front of his brother. "You wanna come to play Quidditch with us?" He asked cheerfully. Another thing Harry could never hate, how Charlie still tried to include him.

"No thanks, Charlie. You know how bad I am on a broom," He excused easily, spotting the dark glare from his father, the first time the man had even acknowledged him today.

"You're no fun," Charlie claimed, poking his brother. "Cheer up, we'll be getting our Hogwarts letters today!"

 _Will we?_ Harry couldn't help but wonder. Or was their father right, and Harry really was just a squib?

Charlie raced off to play Quidditch with the his friends, the Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Cedric Diggory. Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, and Cedric were already in Hogwarts, and on their respective Quidditch teams, as were some of the Weasleys.

While everybody watched the group form into teams of five each, Ginny Weasley also not playing as her parents wouldn't let her, Harry hung back in his little corner, happily beginning his hook.

 _The Art of Darkness_ , by Morgan Le Fay. The book would have been impossibly hard to come across, a first edition seemingly wrote in the witch's own hand, and more expensive than Harry's own life. Considering, however, Sirius and Remus' gift to Charlus was a broom and tickets following the Quidditch World Cup through the semis and final, Harry guessed it was even.

James and Lily hated anything dark with a passion, extending to their own son once it was revealed his core was leaning towards the dark, but Harry couldn't change his magic. He knew he'd have to hide the book, but the acceptance from Sirius and Remus, fully shown by the book, was the best birthday present he ever could have received.

~

 ** _Mr Harry Potter_**

 ** _Smallest Bedroom_**

 ** _Potter Manor_**

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_** **_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

 ** _Dear Mr H. Potter,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

 ** _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

 ** _Yours sincerely_** ,

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress_**

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _UNIFORM_**

 ** _First-year students will require:_**

 ** _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

 ** _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

 ** _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

 ** _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_**

 ** _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._**

 ** _COURSE BOOKS_**

 ** _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_**

 ** _by Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _A History of Magic_**

 ** _by Bathilda Bagshot_**

 ** _Magical Theory_**

 ** _by Adalbert Waffling_**

 ** _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_**

 ** _by Emeric Switch_**

 ** _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

 ** _by Phyllida Spore_**

 ** _Magical Drafts and Potions_**

 ** _by Arsenius Jigger_**

 ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

 ** _by Newt Scamander_**

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

 ** _by Quentin Trimble_**

 ** _OTHER_** ** _EQUIPMENT_**

 ** _1 wand_**

 ** _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

 ** _1 set glass or crystal phials_**

 ** _1 telescope_**

 ** _1 set brass scales_**

 ** _Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_**

 ** _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_**

Harry couldn't believe it as he read through the letter, thumb touching the wax seal with the Hogwarts crest on it with a sense of disbelief. He had been accepted! He _had_ been accepted.

He wasn't a squib.

It was a relief to just read the words on the pages that had been delivered by a smart looking owl to his room. The owl was still waiting for him to write a response, which he hurriedly did, picking out a self-inking quill and some better quality parchment.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _I'm delighted to inform you I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry come September and thank you deeply for your acceptance._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _First Year Student_

The letter felt so perfect in his hand that before the thought of informing his parents crossed his mind he had already attached it to the leg of the owl and sent him off with an owl treat provided by the House Elves.

Hogwarts letter in hand, he went downstairs, a grin on his face.

"So you're not a squib." James Potter sneered at his oldest, dark son. He hated that the dark creature dared to look like him, now he was going to Hogwarts too? He was a danger to the children there, but he couldn't refuse Albus' order. Albus wanted to keep Harry away from the dark, perhaps with him at Hogwarts under constant supervision, that would be easier.

"No, sir," Harry responded softly, grip tightening on his letter, keeping his eyes downcast to stop him from glaring at his father.

"Too bad," James said coldly. He reached to snatch the letter, shocked at how his son pulled the letter out of his reach and looked up at his father, acid green eyes burning into his soul.

Feeling somewhat shaken by that look in his son's eyes, he wandlessly summoned the letter to his hand glancing over it. Harry silently thanked every god he could think of that his first initial was included so his father couldn't claim he had stolen from Charlie again.

Until James looked him in the eyes, gripping the pages, and ripped them in two.

Harry felt tears welling up in the back of his eyes but blinked them away quickly, even as James continued speaking.

"We will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You can do your own shopping." He said, a dark look in his eyes that scared even Harry then. He would be alone in Diagon, he knew that. Sirius and Remus were busy, he couldn't ask them to take him.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He just had to remember the books and equipment, and he was sure there would be a lot of first years, so it'd be easy, right? He would just get what everybody else was getting, and hopefully, he'd be alright.

Hopefully.

~

Diagon Alley was beautiful. Once James, Lily, and Charlie had apparated off, forgetting his existence, as usual, Harry found the Floo. It wasn't too hard, he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, stepped into the green flame, and said as clearly as he could "Diagon Alley."

He tried not to tense too much through the uncomfortable squeezing, tugging feeling, knowing he'd fall if he did, and waited a few seconds before stepping out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron.

He looked around in shock, eyes darting from magical person to magical person, how interesting they all looked, not like his Muggle clothes and scars he wished he could hide. He didn't know what to do now though, through the years he had been to Diagon with his family, of course, but they'd always apparated with Harry and Charlie. Now he didn't know what to do, where to go.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw an equally uncomfortable family being lead by the barkeep - Tom, he believed Tom to be his name - through a door, and quickly followed, watching in awe as Tom tapped the bricks with his wand in a pattern to make the bricks come away, revealing the magic of Diagon Alley.

Harry couldn't help but gape in wonder, as he did every time he went there, and quickly tagged along with the family, relieved his expression fitted in with them.

His amazement wore off quicker and he slipped past them and into the crowd, heading for the white building at the end of the street. Gringotts, the best bank in the world. Since it had branches pretty much everywhere, it was practically the only wizarding bank, excluding in America. Americans, too stubborn to use British banking.

And too prejudiced but under the guise of freedom to use goblins the way they were in Gringotts.

But, moving away from politics, Gringotts was still an amazing bank, if only more people knew how to treat the goblins correctly.

Harry managed to make it to the bank without any further injuries and walked in with as much grace as he could summon up, though it wasn't all that much. As usual, all the goblins looked up to watch him intently, making Harry feel much smaller than he already was as he approached the head goblin on the floor.

"I would like to withdraw from my vault, please, Esteemed Sir." He said in the strongest voice he could manage, trying to keep out the shake from the nerves he felt as all the goblins continued to watch him, many raising the equivalent of an eyebrow in surprise as his polite address.

"Name?" The Goblin asked.

"Harry Potter," There was a definite shake to his voice this time.

"And does Mr Harry Potter have his key?" The Goblin asked, leaning over the desk some to watch him.

"No, I don't." He replied with shame in his voice. It wasn't his fault, James always kept his key and never let him have it.

"This is most irregular, Mr Harry Potter." The Goblin said, though there was an odd inflexion to his voice that Harry couldn't quite place.

"I'm sorry, Esteemed Sir." Harry half whispered, unable to stop himself.

The goblin again looked shocked but called back into the bank in Gobbledegook, before turning back to Harry.

"We will perform a test to see which vaults you are entitled to an issue you with a new key, which you shall keep as your own. Would you like us to cancel your old key, so it cannot be used?" The Goblin asked, watching Harry's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, please." He said, perhaps too much of a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Stand to the side. One of our human workers will collect you." The Goblin said calmly, stamping some papers and handing them to Harry, who tried to look over them, only to find the seeming chicken scratch unintelligible to him. Perhaps it was written in Gobbledegook.

It wasn't too long a wait, though the eyes of the Goblin tellers and the human customers was very unnerving. Harry flinched when a hand came down on his shoulder, and turned around quickly, relaxing only slightly when he came face to face with a worried Bill Weasley.

The man has his usual long ginger hair tied back in a neat plait down his back and his fang tooth earing on display but otherwise looked very little like the Bill Weasley he'd met in the past. Rather than his ripped and studded outfit, he wore a set of black and gold work robes, done up neatly, with a set of shined black shoes.

"Harry?" Bill sounded shocked and quite worried. "Where's James and Lily? And Charlie? Aren't they here with you?" He asked.

"They didn't have enough money for both of our school supplies on them so they sent me here to collect the money for my own. I'm meeting them afterwards." He lied quickly, perhaps a little too quickly, by the unconvinced look on Bill Weasley's face.

"Come on then, don't want to make you late for your meeting," Bill said, putting on a more friendly smile and taking Harry's too-small hand to lead him into the offices of the bank.

When he began to think about it, it really was quite odd. The Potters had come in earlier without their older son to retrieve the money and secure that Charlus was their heir and not Harry, which was quite odd, for the younger twin to be claimed, heir. In the case of twins, they were often both pronounced heir, if the oldest wasn't, and shared the Lordship until one decided to drop out, which they couldn't do until they were seventeen anyway.

The more he thought, the more worried he got, about the unexplained bruises, the cuts, the broken bones always explained as Quidditch accidents, but Harry didn't fly.

Perhaps he ought to tell Dumbledore, yes that's what he'd do.

"Here's Gornuk's office. He'll be carrying out the Inheritance Test, the one to tell you the vaults you're entitled to." Bill explained, watching Harry nod with a slight frown.

"What do I have to do for it?" He asked.

"Nothing too much," Bill was quick to assure, trying to remember the process. "There's a potion that's used. The goblins will collect seven drops of blood from you and put it in the potion. They'll then drop some of the potion onto a piece of parchment or a quill, I don't remember which, and the vaults will appear on the parchment or the quill will write them out." He said, frowning slightly as he tried to recall which was used. He needed to know that anyway, for his Curse Breaker exam coming up if he ever wanted to get that job.

Harry nodded and the two stood to wait until a green symbol flashed above the door and Bill knocked. The door opened on its own and Bill nodded for Harry to go in, muttering that he'd be outside when he was done.

The Goblin's office was neat, clean, and very impersonal, a plain desk, a cauldron near it, a fireplace for the Floo with several trinkets on the desk being the only personalisation.

"Mr Harry Potter?" The Goblin questioned, waiting for Harry's nod before continuing. "I am Gornuk, I shall be administering your test. Please come here."

Harry did as asked hesitantly, coming clearer into the light, watching the Goblin's eyes widen before he picked up a dagger, holding it out towards Harry.

"You have the Mark of Morgana." Gornuk said with a slight frown, "It will be interesting to see if you are entitled to her vaults."

Harry didn't quite know what the goblin meant, or why that would be interesting, just taking the dagger and following to the cauldron.

"Seven drops of blood, Mr Potter, best from the back of your arm," Gornuk told him calmly, aware too many wizards cut their palm, stupid oafs.

Harry silently obeyed, cutting the back of his arm without flinching and carefully squeezing the small injury to get exactly seven drops of blood.

Gornuk began to stir the potion eagerly, only pausing briefly to point him to a chair in front of his desk. "Sit. There are plasters on the desk." He clarified. Wounds from magical daggers didn't heal by magic but healed the muggle way.

Harry did as told, carefully selecting the right sized plaster and putting it on quietly as the goblin came back over with a vial of black potion.

A few drops were dropped onto a piece of oddly coloured parchment and Harry watched in wonder as words appeared.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Blood Status:_ _Pureblood_

 _Fat_ _her: James Charlus Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Jane Potter (née Evans)_

 _Siblings: Charlus Fleamont Potter_

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

 _Godmother: Alice May Longbottom (née Macmillan)_

 _Main Titles: Heir Apparent Slytherin (Birthright, unclaimed), Heir Apparent Le Fay (magical right, unclaimed), Prince Avalon (magical right, unclaimed, Heir Presumptive Black_ _(via godparent bond, claimed)_

 _Secondary Titles: Second Heir_ _Potter (birthright, claimed), Heir Presumptive Peverell (birthright, claimed),_ _Heir Proposed Malfoy (via godparent bond, unclaimed), Heir Presumptive Gaunt (birthright, unclaimed), Second Heir Longbottom (via godparent bond, unclaimed)_

 _Tertiary Titles: Heir Appeased Sayre (birthright, unclaimed), Heir Presumptive Fleamont (birthright, unclaimed), Heir Appeased Lestrange (via godparent bond, unclaimed)_

 _Vaults:_

 _Trust Vaults:_

 _Slytherin (Unclaimed)_

 _Le Fay (Unclaimed)_

 _Avalon (Unclaimed)_

 _Black (Claimed)_

 _Potter (Claimed)_

 _Peverell (Unclaimed)_

 _Gaunt (Unclaimed)_

 _Longbottom (Unclaimed)_

 _Fleamont (Unclaimed)_

 _Main Vaults:_

 _Slytherin (Unclaimed, locked)_

 _Le Fay (Unclaimed)_

 _Avalon (Unclaimed)_

 _Black (Claimed, locked)_

 _Potter (Claimed, locked)_

 _Peverell (Unclaimed)_

 _Gaunt (Unclaimed)_

 _Fleamont (Unclaimed, locked)_

 _Malfoy (Claimed, locked)_

 _Sayre (Unclaimed, locked)_

 _Lestrange (Claimed, seized)_

What the fuck?

Gornuk looked positively thrilled as he read through the page of writing, looking up at Harry every now and then.

"Mr Potter, you have many vaults to visit. Would you like to claim some of your Titles?" Gornuk asked with some vicious glee evident in his voice.

Harry just stared at the parchment. Slytherin. He was the Heir Apparent of the Ancient House of Slytherin. And Le Fay. He was _Prince_ of Avalon, whatever that was. He was Heir Presumptive, whatever that meant, to many families and some houses. He had Heir Proposed and Appeased titles.

What the fuck?

He looked back at Gornuk, eyes wide and filled with trepidation.

"How about we start with your Main Titles, those are the most powerful. Black you have claimed, so Slytherin, Le Fay, and Avalon will open up the most amounts the quickest. Shall we, Mr Potter?"

Harry could only nod.

"Come, we will dismiss the Weasley. Keep that parchment, child, don't leave it there!" The goblin snapped at him as he stood. Harry flinched, shocked back to himself, and quickly picked up and rolled up the parchment for safety, relieved when Gornuk gave him an approving nod.

Gornuk walked out of the room, Harry on his heels.

"Weasley dismissed. Report to Ragnok. Tell him _Fidei Auallonia_." The order came in English, and Bill started as he saw Harry behind the goblin and the vicious grin the goblin wore.

"But - Harry -" Bill stuttered, shocked. He had never heard of a goblin as high as Gornuk personally escorting a wizard before.

"Dismissed!" The Goblin repeated with a sneer. Bill, shooting a last worried look at Harry, hurried off obediently. He really needed this job, he wasn't going to damage himself.

Harry looked at Gornuk, unable to mask his fear.

"Have no worries, Mr Potter, we have been waiting many years for your arrival. Ragnok will want to know of your presence so he may introduce himself." He explained.

"Me? You've been waiting for, me?" Harry spluttered. This was a first. People usually wanted to only meet Charlie, never him.

"Yes, Mr Potter." Gornuk smiled - at least Harry thought it was a smile - at him patiently. "You have questions. Ask them, we will go find your vaults and claim your titles."

"How do I have all these titles? James doesn't, Charlie doesn't, so why do I?" Was the first question that sprung to Harry's mind.

"Titles are fickle, they skip generations and go to those who are best for the title. Slytherin is yours by birthright, you would have been born with one of Slytherin's magical abilities that meant you were given the title. Le Fay and Avalon go together, both claimed by Magical Right. Since Morgan Le Fay's line died out, she bound her fortune, properties, and family to the one who next displayed the necessary magic." He said calmly. "Your scar, Lady Le Fay had one just like it, though few understand the significance. She was a practitioner of the Old Majyks, they blessed her with their mark when protecting her from a great danger. They believe it protected her from Death until she accepted it."

Well, that wasn't a lot to process at all, Harry thought sarcastically.

"She ruled Avalon, the Isle of the Lost, the birthplace of magic. She was fair and kind and respected magical creatures. She ruled them, after all, and protected them equally." Gornuk continued, sounding almost wistful. "But she killed by her half-brother, King Arthur, for being a witch, when she ventured back to England. Legend has it she accepted her death as she couldn't bring herself to harm her brother and she wanted peace for the creatures of Avalon."

More to process, great.

"So I'm her Heir because...?"

"Because you have the Old Majyk running through your veins, protecting you, it proclaims its protection of you clear as day with the Mark of Morgana on your face," Gornuk said passionately. "Come, next question?"

"What does Heir Presumptive mean? And Heir Proposed and Appeased?" He asked. He already knew Heir Apparent meant he was the first heir and he couldn't be booted out of the position.

"Heir Presumptive means you are the first heir unless somebody more fit for the position comes along. Heir Proposed is the third Heir. Heir Apparent is fourth. Next along would be Heir Motone."

"Alright." Harry had to admit that made sense. It was only the old families that had used those titles in any case.

"That is enough questions for now. You can ask more when you come to claim other titles and vaults." Gornuk informed him.

Harry agreed quietly, and they were loaded onto a cart to go visit the vaults.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the canon characters, places, spells, or anything else. All I own is this plot.**

 **I'm so sorry that this is such a short chapter but I felt it was a good place to end this part. The next chapters will be longer! I promise.**

 **Reviews, favourites, and follows help me keep** **motivated. Reviews are my crack. So please RR!**

~

Chapter Two: Lightning

"That's too much gold," Harry said, staring at the contents of the Slytherin Trust Vault in shock.

"That is only the trust vault," Gornuk claimed proudly. "Vaults One through seven are all devoted to the Slytherin fortune." He informed cheerfully. "This is vault three, the Heir Apparent Trust Vault, for ages eleven to seventeen. At age seventeen you will be able to claim the Lordship and thus use of all the vaults."

"To claim the Heir Apparent, you must wear this ring."

Harry put on the ring he was given, staring down at the silver band that twisted around his finger, a snakehead devouring its own tail. As he touched the head, a surge of power hit him, and memories flashed through his mind.

Hogwarts, a basilisk, a child killed, pain. So much pain, in his eyes. They were on fire, his eyes were on fire...

All the sensations stopped at once and Harry collapsed rather dramatically to the ground. Gornuk clapped his hands with childlike excitement. He called for one of their little messenger creatures and sent a memo ordering Weasley to come to help him collect the Potter child. They would retrieve his other rings, put them on him, and Mr Weasley could take him to the Leaky Cauldron and pay for a night's rest. From Gornuk's money, of course, he couldn't use Harry's.

There were no human beds or rooms there, let alone healers, so he couldn't well stay at Gringotts unless he wished to sleep in the Vault. That might be safer...

No, William would handle it.

When Bill did arrive, he was clearly in shock as he was asked to pick up Harry, internally noting how light he was, and carried him obediently to the cart, holding him to a seat as they were taken much deeper into the bank to the Avalonian Vaults. They stopped at a large Vault, without a number, and a beautifully polished silver door. Gornuk pulled Bill, still carrying Harry, to the door, and ripped off the bandage still on his arm, easily cutting through the weak scabbing that had formed and pressing his bloodied arm against the door, listening intently as several clicks issued in series, before the vault swung open slowly, revealing a mountain of gold unlike any in the rest of Gringotts.

Bill's eyes widened in pure shock.

"Weasley, stay," Gornuk ordered sharply, the stout goblin walking into the mass of gold, ignoring it all and heading for a set of bookcases in clear crystal, looking through the boxes lined there, most filled with seeds, eggs, and expensive potions ingredients, before selecting a beautiful box with a family crest on the front, that he brought out of the Vault. He used another bit of Harry's blood to open the lock, revealing three rings. One he recognised as belonging to the old Pendragon family of Legend, the other two he didn't recognise at all. Gornuk left the Pendragon ring, only taking the other two before he went to put the box back.

As soon as the goblin had left the vault for the final time, the door closed and several clicks sounded as the door sealed itself.

Gornuk carefully lifted Harry's hand, putting one ring on the hand with the Slytherin ring already on, the Le Fay ring, and the other on his other hand, tapping a claw on the surface of the Avalon ring before stepping away from the pair as there were another two surges of magical power, undetectable so deep and covered by so many other spells happening around them as Harry's magic altered and increased in size and power, undoubtedly giving the boy a few extra powers.

Bill stood in shock, feeling his own magic recharge from the bursts of magical power, amazed by the power.

"Weasley, take him to the Leaky Cauldron. Get him an overnight room. Get one for yourself too, keep an eye on him. Charge it to the Gringotts tab." Gornuk ordered, startling Bill slightly.

"But, Esteemed Sir, I still have -"

"You are relieved of your other duties. This is the priority. Protect him." The goblin interrupted. "If he wakes tonight, inform him he will be meeting Ragnok come morning. Educate him on what he needs to know for that. Bring him back for a nine thirty appointment."

"Yes, Esteemed Sir," Bill managed, in shock. Ragnok was a very high up Goblin, he was the closest thing the Goblin Nation had to a King and treated as such by his people, even if by Ministry Law they weren't allowed a king.

"Dismissed."

~

Bill stared down at the child that had caused so much fascination in one day. He left a written note on the bedside table, explaining what had happened and his meeting with Ragnok in the morning, leaving a book on basic Goblin manner before he left the Leaky Cauldron, causally asking Tom to send him a message should Harry leave him room, claiming the boy was a Muggleborn that had some important business at the bank.

He bought a pinch of Floo Powder off the friendly barkeep and quickly Floo'd to Dumbledore's office. It wasn't too late, though he had spent almost the whole day at Gringotts and then helping the Goblins arrange what was necessary for Harry, drawing up forms that only needed a signature and a drop of blood to be made official, some he didn't know if they ought to have brought up, like a formal emancipation from the Potter family.

"Headmaster?" He called, uncertain, not seeing the man in the room.

"William, my boy, what a pleasant surprise! Lemon drop?" The old headmaster appeared from behind a bookcase, grinning, picking up the bowl of his favourite sweets as he went.

"No thank you, Headmaster. I wanted to talk to you about Harry, Harry Potter," He began, not noticing at first the darkening glint in the old man's eyes.

"About what?" Dumbledore asked lightly, a frown of carefully faked concern on his face.

"Well, sir, the goblins found some interesting things about him and I, well I believe he might be mistreated by the Potters," Bill said, unsure as he watched the Headmaster's face for any clue of his feelings. A look of irritation flitted across his eyes that he quickly masked, and Bill made sure to tighten his mental shields to prevent the Headmaster from going into his mind.

"Mistreated? Dear boy, why would you think that?" The old man asked calmly, his wand dropping not too discreetly into his hand.

"He always has cuts and bruises,"

"William, surely you know how boys his age are, so rough-"

"The type you don't get from roughhousing, Headmaster, handprints too large to be from a child and cuts made with the intention to harm. And the scars..." He shivered slightly, remembering the sheer amount of scars he'd seen when he'd changed the boy into a pair of his own shrunken pyjamas so he wouldn't be sleeping in what appeared to be hand-me-downs from Charlie, he definitely recognised the top as being the other twin's.

"Scars?" Dumbledore frowned.

"And he's so light, Ginny weighs more than him! And he would flinch whenever I touched him - not when one of the goblins would, only when I did. James and Lily weren't with him and haven't checked on him all day and they let him out to Diagon with no money, no Gringotts key, nothing. Harry had to get a new one!"

"William, dear child, calm down." The Headmaster said, tapping one of the objects on his desk to call for Madame Pomfrey. He only hoped his potions professor, Astrid Starkey, had finished her batch of calming draught.

"They even named Charlie their heir, when Harry's the elder twin. Even the Goblins found it irregular..."

"Petrificus Totalus," The Headmaster finally cast, surprised when William automatically threw up a shield, wild eyes fixing onto the Headmaster's wand.

"You must calm down, William, you're scaring Fawkes."

Bill looked around, seeing the room had been pulled apart by his magic and Fawkes had, indeed, vacated his perch for one of the high ceiling beams of the tower, watching Bill with his head peeking out from under his wing.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. But it really was quite distressing." He murmured, looking the man in the eye, too worried to notice the man whisper "Legilimens," and slip into his mind...


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the canon characters, places, spells, or anything else. All I own is this plot.**

 **Reviews, favourites, and follows help me keep motivated. Reviews are my crack. So please RR!**

Chapter Three: Strike

When Harry woke, it was still dark outside, but the candles flared to life dramatically. Harry hesitated to climb out of bed, but was shocked when he did, finding himself in a room of the Leaky Cauldron, easily distinguishable from the cold white walls of Gringotts, with the dragon hide leather satchel that he had selected from the Slytherin Vault the day before sitting beside the table and several books on the table itself.

He took a few seconds to just get used to his surroundings before he picked up a note left on top of the book pile. It was from one Bill Weasley and explained what had happened and that he had a meeting with Gornuk and Ragnok at the bank in the morning. Perhaps best of all, there was a charm on the paper to show the time.

It was just approaching five in the morning, meaning the sun would be rising soon. Harry couldn't hold back his excited smile as he pulled a chair towards the window, opening the blinds, before picking up one of the books and settling down to read, a small amount of light issuing from the book as many wizarding books would in low light, and watch the sunrise in, he guessed about twenty five minutes.

Harry had never known much about goblin etiquette, he had never found a book on it in the Potter or Black library, at least not in the areas he was allowed in, so he found the book incredibly interesting. It was quite amusing, he supposed, to discover that calling a goblin Esteemed Sir put them above you, which may seem obvious to the unaquainted reader, but might make many purebloods who called Goblins that out of necessity quiver in rage.

Watching the sunrise was lovely, Harry rarely got to do it at Potter Mansion, with how often he was in the cellar. It is not people or purpose but life's simple pleasures; hot coffee, a soft bed, a quiet walk in a forest that save us.

Beau Taplin couldn't have been more right about that, especially when it concerns small children with no purpose or people to save him. Harry remembered first reading that quote from one of his mother's Muggle books and being unable to keep the grin from his face as he thought of his simple pleasures, the sunrise, that painless floating feeling when you're not quite awake yet, a quiet place to read, the quote having become a mantra of all those years ago.

Harry flinched when the door was pushed open, revealing Bill Weasley. The man's eyes widened at the sight of the empty bed, and he appeared to panic, eyes darting about until they found Harry, and the man let out a nervous laugh.

"Harry, you're awake." He stated, sounding surprised. He joined Harry by the window, watching the still rising sun with the smallest of smiles.

"Your appointment has been moved up. Ragnok said the Minister wanted to meet with him but Ragnok insisted he must meet you first. It is at eight o'clock now." Bill said, finally remembering his reason for being there, having been entranced by the sunrise.

"Oh," Harry mumbled, looking down at his book, judging how much of it he might be able to read by then. He might be able to finish by then, but it was a long book with some difficult words in it.

"And your parents know you're here. They, well," He hesitated, unsure how to break this news.

"They don't want me home, do they?" Harry looked up at him with those haunting green eyes glistening slightly with tears he was clearly trying to hold back. Bill sighed, and nodded. He couldn't well lie.

"If the Goblins agree, you can come stay in my apartment until they can contact your godfather." He explained.

Harry nodded quietly, not quite knowing how to respond. Would Sirius even want him?

"Did you pay for the room?" Harry then asked.

"No, Gornuk did. He said it was his duty." Bill said, still confused over that himself.

"Oh. I should pay him back," Harry mumbled.

Bill didn't know how to respond to that, so he just nodded. He didn't know if Gornuk would even accept payment back.

"I should be off. The money you took out is in your satchel if you want to go down for breakfast. Try to be ready by half seven for your meeting." He said, waiting for Harry's nod before he left.

Gornuk was very pleased, very pleased indeed. He had waited for centuries, as his mother had before him, and her father had, and his grandfather had (a generation was skipped during the 18th century Goblin Rebellions, goblins of course having much longer lifespans than humans), and so on and so forth. And the day had come. His clan had found the child, the Prince of Avalon, with the Mark of Morgana on his face and an innocence in him that would be bent so easily.

There was much to do, but Gornuk was very pleased with himself as he called for the new key issues for the Vaults Mr Potter was entitled to and the Lordship Rings he ought to be given, to claim his Heir Apparent and Presumptive titles, from the Peverells, Gaunt, and Fleamont. The boy wouldn't have to wear all the rings, of course, he had no doubt in his mind that the rings would combine into one to hold all his titles, perhaps excluding the Royal title of Prince Avalon.

"Weasley!" He called, making sure there was the gutural hiss of irritation in his voice he had made the assistant accustomed to, "Fetch Mr Potter, Ragnok is ready for him." He ordered.

And he himself headed up to see Esteemed Ragnok, descendant of Ragnuk the First, the closest thing the goblins had to a leader, having requested to be allowed to sit in on the meeting.

He greeted his superior in Gobbledegook, nodded to the scribe, and took a seat in a shadowed spot to watch the meeting. Slash interrogation. Slash coronation.

Mr Potter arrived with Weasley right on time, still in clothes too big for him, Gornuk noted with a snarl, and was seated on the bright couch that was usually used by the idiot Dumbledore when he demanded to see parts of the bank he had no reason to see, like the Lestrange Vault...

"Prince Avalon, welcome." Ragnok said calmly.

"Thank you, Esteemed Sir," Harry whispered, only feeding the vengeful fire in the goblin's chest at his clear fear and shyness.

Stupid humans, they had corrupted the poor child, and it would take a lot to get him back, he supposed, but he would get there and Gringotts would flourish again.

Goblins would once more be free.

The conversation was long and dragging, as Ragnok pushed to find out what exactly Mr Potter was aware of concerning his heritage.

"Excuse me, but what is Avalon?" He asked.

A gasp ran through the audience of goblins and Ragnok had to hold up a hand to hush the quiet murmurings of disbelief.

"Avalon, Mr Potter, is a magical island off the British Isles, that has been in the possession of House Le Fay, or Le Fae more accurately, and is a highly protected place. It hasn't been visited for many centuries, without a monarch it was sealed from the outside world for protection of the residents who are mostly magical creatures. It is considered the centrepoint of Majyk in the West, like Babylon in the East." Ragnok explained. "By accepting the Royal Title, you have officially unsealed the community. We have been in contact with them and they have a request to meet you before you go to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded quietly, processing this. It was a lot. It was always a lot when he went to Gringotts. He should really stop going to Gringotts so much...

The conversation continued on that branch, of Ragnok explaining things to Harry until,

"So what do you want in return for that information?"

Ragnok laughed, loud and gruff, startling the child. "You will go far, child, you will be great." The goblin announced, sounding distinctly amused, at least to Gornuk. "We want nothing more than your support in the years to come, and the vaults of Avalon bringing us wealth once more."

The child nodded quietly, looking rather overwhelmed but at least he was paying attention. If he could only speak up now and explain it all to the child, the power he would gain... But he could speak after, and gain the boys trust then, for the betterment of Gringotts and goblins worldwide, he would gain the child's trust and be his guide through the magical world.

Gornuk could barely contain his excitement, and watched the rest of the proceedings, the totalling of Mr Potter's vaults and the listing of his owned properties - over a hundred, by Ragnuk, the wizards did treat even their fourth and fifth heirs incredibly well - and finally the discussion of Harry's meeting with the Avalonians.

It was scheduled for late August to allow the child time to be taught about Avalon and its traditions, and of course learn the necessary magic, the date set at the 20th to allow the young boy to stay with the Avalonian Council before he was shipped off to Hogwarts. Perhaps he could catch the Hogwarts Express at its Avalonian stop, surely that would open now the community was unsealed...

And how interesting, indeed, more magical children ought to be invited for the new year at Hogwarts with Avalon unsealed.

More business for Gringotts!

The meeting adjourned after a brief discussion of Harry's accommodation, and it was decided he would stay with the human William Weasley until his godfather could be contacted, as the man had suggested earlier to the child, at which point his accommodation would be reviewed by Gornuk and Griphook, the teller for House Black and Family Potter. Griphook would get in touch with Lord Black that night, he was sure.

Mr Potter - or Le Fae, perhaps, he would have to discuss that too - was ushered out by Weasley, and Gornuk followed eagerly.

"Weasley, we will be taking Mr Potter to my office. There is more to discuss." He ordered, gripping the heir boxes in one clawed hand.

Weasley smiled gently down at his charge and led him gently on, ignoring the violent flinch when he put his hand on the boy's back. Gornuk once more swore revenge on the Family Potter.

Once they had relocated to his office, Gornuk had Mr Potter sit down across from him with William beside the child as his acting guardian.

"Mr Potter, I shall not keep you too long, have no fear, there is merely a few things we need discuss." The goblin said comfortingly as he assessed the still confused and overwhelmed expression the boy held. "So, firstly, your address. Would you still like to be known as Harry _Potter_ , with your titles you are able and rather expected to change it to one of the more meaningful titles, perhaps Slytherin or Le Fae?"

Harry blinked. He could, change his name? Not to Slytherin, he didn't dare, James would kill him, but to Le Fae... Perhaps. He'd finally be free from James and Lily...

But he'd also not have Charlie.

They would always be brothers, even if not by name, right?

But he couldn't be sure, Charlus was quite particular about the whole light and dark thing after all, but maybe if he could talk to him, explain it all...

He had to have faith, in Charlie and his new titles, faith in Avalon, even, he supposed, that it would all work out.

"Can I change it to Le Fae?" He asked hesitantly, glancing up at Bill for reassurance. Judging Bill's reaction would be as close as he could get to judging Charlie's without him being there.

Bill looked somewhat surprised but smiled encouragingly at Harry. "Harry Le Fae, it has a nice ring to it." He said.

Harry nodded in agreement, a barely contained grin lighting up his face.

Gornuk watched then in amusement and nodded. "Perfect, Mr Le Fae, if you would just sign here," He requested, pushing a parchment declaring the name change towards Harry with a blood quill by its side. "The quill will cause some pain, it is a blood quill after all, but it will cement the change in magic and prevent meddling fools from reversing the process." Gornuk explained, thinking once more of Dumbledore and Lord Potter.

How positively delicious this all was.

Once the boy had signed and the parchment disappeared with a satisfying _pop_ , Gornuk spoke once more. "Next I have three more Lordship rings for you, those of Houses Gaunt, Peverell, and Fleamont." He said cheerfully, putting the boxes before Harry. "I imagine once you put all the rings on, they will combine into a single ring, perhaps excluding your Royal Title."

Harry's eyes had bugged further with each word the goblin had said, before he was nudged by Weasley, and he opened the boxes to put on each ring, a small burst of magic announcing his acceptance of each ring. A smaller burst of magic combined the five silver heir and lordship rings into one single ring with a jewel for each of the houses he represented and the crest of the house visible when a single jewel was focused on.

Gornuk couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Perfection! Finally, Mr Le Fae, if you have any questions, feel free to ask them now or return to the bank when you are in need of help." He said with a bright grin. "Do you have any questions?"

Mr Le Fae shook his head.

"Alright then. Your money pouch shall refill from the Slytherin Trust Vault if you run out of money for equipment so for now, Mr Le Fae, you're free to go. I suggest you collect your school supplies with Mr Weasley. Would you like a list of what you need?" Gornuk asked.

Harry nodded, accepting the parchment from the goblin when he had retrieved it.

He stood up with Weasley, who took his hand comfortingly.

"Have a good day, Mr Le Fae. Weasley, you are dismissed for today. May your gold flow freely and your enemies cower at your feet."

With the polite dismissal, the two exited Gornuk's office and the entirety of the Gringotts building together.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the canon characters, places, spells, or anything else. All I own is this plot.**

 **Reviews, favourites, and follows help me keep motivated. Reviews are my crack. So please** **RR!**

Chapter Four:

"That was a disaster." Bill muttered to himself, collapsing on the couch of his appartement. Eight hours, it had taken them eight hours to get all of Harry's First Year equipment thanks to the ridiculous crowds and reporters.

It had been announced that Avalon had been unsealed and that the Prince of Avalon was in Diagon Alley that day... Unfortunately, Charlus Potter was also in Diagon Alley that day and all the reporters thought it was him, their numbers had been tenfold the usual and Bill had barely been able to navigate the street.

Harry had almost been trampled a couple of times, until Bill set him on his shoulders and had it done with.

But it was over now.

Harry sat beside him quietly, taking a book out of his bag and opening it, settling down quietly to read, reminding Bill all too much of a young Percy stealing his own books.

Taking care of Harry was... A learning experience. He was always expecting to be punished or sent back to the Potters, though that was likely to happen soon, he was only really watching over him because the Potters left no contact means other than owl and they couldn't risk the owl being intercepted when it had such sensitive information. The boy didn't eat much, forgot to drink, didn't understand the need for him to have medical treatment, and was quite content to just sit and read, as he was now.

Though, he seemed happier to have some books of his own rather than that Morgana book.

Bill yawned, looking down at Harry for a moment before he stood up, stretching, ignoring the way Harry watched in fear.

"Lasagne for dinner?" He suggested, heading for the kitchen. While Bill himself couldn't cook much more than ramen, his mum had been sending him meals

Harry nodded absently, and Bill went to prepare the meal. He knew the Goblins had contacted Sirius Black today, so hopefully, the man would be able to take over care of Harry for now.

Bill may adore the kid, he was such a sweet boy, but he was most definitely not equipped to care for a young traumatised child like Harry Le Fae, even with the extra money from Gringotts to do so. A kid like Harry needed stability, somebody who knew him well, not somebody like Bill who didn't know any other eleven year olds (not well, at least) except Ron, who was more than happy to eat his feelings.

Snorting at the thought of Ron probably doing that right this second, Bill cast some heating charms on the lasagne his mum had sent, wincing when one of the bowls caught on fire and the other began to emit an alarming amount of steam.

And of course, an Ifrit had to appear as he tried to put the fire out, the little messenger giving him a disgusted look then turning to the fire and making it disappear with an irritated tap on the side of the bowl. Bill filtered the steam out of the window and looked at the Ifrit with a sigh.

The pixie-esque creature flicked her fiery hair over her shoulder, remarkably human looking other than the unnaturally dark skin, the colour of charcoal, and the odd clothing, made of metal, with a sword of her back and her little wings of fire settled on her back. Ifrits were odd little creatures, originally a type of powerful Jinn from the Middle East, enslaved and shrunken by wizards, and were used to send messages concerning Avalon, where they were common. In fact, they had offered to aid Gringotts in matters concerning Avalon, in return for information on their new Prince.

The Ifrit hissed at him then held out a scroll, which he of course took. She promptly disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Bill opened the scroll, watching it enlarge, and read through the contents. Sirius Black had agreed to take Harry and would be accompanying Harry to Avalon on the twentieth, in three days.

Bill breathed a sigh of relief. He was to take Harry to the bank after a meal to be sent to his godfathers.

Reassured, Bill checked the lasagne was properly heated and not damaged from the fire (it wasn't, thanks to the Ifrit) before carrying it out to Harry with a relieved smile on his face.

~

Sirius Black had been called many things in his life: a playboy, a philanthropist, a mini-Death Eater, a bullheaded Gryffindor, a no-good Marauder... But this was new.

"Traitor!" James hissed through the Floo connection, heated rage in his eyes. "How dare you, you thieving traitor, taking my son, my blood, away from me!"

"Prongs-"

"Don't call me that!"

"James," Sirius corrected with a sigh, "I was asked to collect him as you weren't responding to the Goblins. I have to hold Guardianship until his meeting on the twentieth, and then you'll have him back. We've been over this."

His godson was asleep upstairs in the Heir's bedroom of Black Manor. Bill Weasley had brought him to Gringotts hours earlier and after signing a few papers, Sirius was the official guardian of the eleven year old - if only temporarily.

"Well you can have him!" James bellowed, somehow missing the entirety of what Sirius had said, a remarkable talent the man had culminated from years of disobeying professors. "We don't want him! He's dark! He's corrupting our Charlie!"

Sirius blinked once. Then twice. Then sighed, too tired to deal with his friend when he was like this.

"James, get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning, don't do anything rash." Sirius said, feeling distinctly like Professor McGonagall breaking up another fight in the Gryffindor common room.

He ended the Floo call and grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky, drinking straight from the bottle. How had he gotten himself in this mess?

James had gotten harder and harder to deal with over the years, especially concerning his godson. The man seemed to listen to Dumbledore as if the man was God and cared far more about Charlus than poor Harry. He had never understood James' attitude towards the dark, considering Remus was classified as a dark creature and James would never dream of rejecting Remus, but he hated his son with a passion because he was dark and because of the strange scar on his face.

The Mark of Morgana, as he'd called it. The forks of lightning were starkly pale against his godson's darker complexion (much to his father's irritation) clear as day and oddly beautiful in a way, almost artistic. If his research was right, it was a mark of powerful magic, but beyond that there was no information on the mark. Until Harry's blood results came back.

It really had something to do with Morgana, to the point that Harry had been able to adopt her name, Le Fae, which was practically unheard of in the Wizarding World. The Le Fae line had long been extinct and had been destroyed every time it resurfaced, either by jealous dark wizards or 'righteous' light wizards, and the family had never been anything but dark, much like his own...

The thought terrified him, Harry being branded as dark as he was, and he feared what would happen if the boy wasn't sorted into Gryffindor like he was. James for starters would flay him alive if the boy ended up anywhere other than Gryffindor, but Dumbledore he worried about. The man preached about the end of days and the end of darkness, specifically, and now Sirius couldn't help but wonder if his godson would have to be 'ended' as well in Dumbledore's world.

He could only beg the Fates to protect his son.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the canon characters, places, spells, or anything else. All I own is this plot.**

 **Reviews, favourites, and follows help me keep motivated. Reviews are my crack.** **So leave a review to help keep my writing hobgoblin posting.**

Chapter Five:

Spirits in Albania, without hosts, without power, without any followers excluding dear Bella, did not take the news of Avalon's reopening well.

Because Tom Marvolo Riddle (Jr) knew exactly who the blasted Prince was and it was not Charlus Potter as the reporters claimed. No, it couldn't be. One look at the brat, even ten years on, showed him clearly that he could not be the powerful child that reduced him to this all those years ago.

The idiot wasn't even wearing proper robes to represent his family!

However the small picture below of a child on the shoulders of a redhead - a Weasley? - with lightning forking across his face detailing him to have been heard addressed as 'Le Fae', that boy he recognised. And he was now faced with a dilemma. Did he try to befriend the boy?

He would be his downfall, yes, but befriending him could alter everything. Change it from a death at a mere sixty years, fickle time by wizarding standards, to a grand and noble death after a century teaching the boy, defeated by his wand as a mercy?

Did he risk it?

He sunk into the weak form of a Muggle child Bella had captured, smiling dearly at the witch, before observing the changes to the child as a result of his possession. Red eyes, easily glamoured, and an idea, a brilliant, cruel idea came to his mind.

"Bella, love, I have a task for you." He purred, a truly terrifying grin cracking his face.

Bellatrix shivered but bowed to her Lord obediently, wondering what plan could have the most evil wizard of their time grinning so.

~

"Dad, where's Harry?" Charlie Potter narrowed his eyes as his father coughed and his mother looked anywhere but his face, instead focusing on his little sister.

"With Uncle Sirius." Dad responded shortly, a dark look crossing his eyes.

Now, Charlie may not have been the most observant, especially when it came to the misdeeds of his parents, but he knew when he was missing something big. And he most certainly was now.

"Why? He didn't come to Diagon with us either." He paused. "Did he not get his Hogwarts letter?" Sympathy entered his voice.

James looked up, startled, before a strange gleam entered his eyes and he nodded.

"Yes, son, Harry didn't get his Hogwarts letter. We didn't want him to feel jealous so Uncle Sirius is taking care of him."

That didn't feel right, call it a magical feeling, but Charlie accepted it grudgingly.

"Mum, can you show me the levitating charm again? I want to make sure I can do it for Hogwarts!"

~

The holidays flew by for Sirius. Harry was quiet, but slowly coming out of his shell, and had his head almost permenantly buried in books, either from the Goblins - who insisted on Harry coming to the bank every other day for 'lessons' in etiquette, politics, and his positions as the Heir to many houses and Prince, _Prince_ , of Avalon.

Moony wasn't much better, reading about Avalon and researching, though he still spent a decent amount of time with Sirius, reassuring him, and wandering Diagon aimlessly when Harry was at his lessons. But at least he had his boyfriend at night, when he finally let Sirius get some sleep and blew out the candle by their bed.

Sirius just sat and thought, at the kitchen counter in Black Manor, no longer where Uncle Alphard holed up but the magical home warded every which way with a secret around every corner and, thankfully, a house elf who was only half mad.

"Would Master like a fresh cup of coffee?" Mopsy asked with far too much sweetness, bouncing on the spot.

"Have you finished cleaning the guest room?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer. He just couldn't find enough work for the damned elf to do. It was worse than Kreacher, who didn't do anything, she had even tried to change his bedding while he was sleeping in it!

"Yes Master, would Master like Mopsy to start making dinner from him and his Wolfy?" She asked cheerfully.

"Me and my - what about Harry?" Sirius blinked down at the little elf.

"Little Harry is going to Avalon today, Master, there'll be house elves there to feed him." Her big ears drooped pathetically at the idea of losing Harry, even for that short time, and Sirius silently agreed. Sure, the kid was quiet but it was far better than the usual silence.

"Right, right, no Harry. Well, why don't you make us a nice big feast and we can invite the Longbottoms over for dinner?" Sirius suggested, managing a smile as those ears perked up and she nodded vigorously, popping away as she muttered about what meal to cook.

One problem dealt with, now to take Harry to the Bank to go to Avalon.

Harry had been packed for a week and by the time Sirius was ready to leave for the Bank, having showered, changed, sent an owl to Augusta Longbottom, and applied his eyeliner _three times_ to get it straight and sharp, Harry was waiting downstairs in comfortable Muggle clothing with one of Remus' cardigans around him, sleeves rolled up so the kid could still use his hands, with a small bag Sirius knew to have far more than it told inside.

So he took the boy's hand, and Apparated the two to the Apparation point inside the bank.

Harry walked with purpose beside him, as he had began doing after a few lessons, and gave a polite, closed-mouth smile to the goblin teller they met.

"Good afternoon, Esteemed Sir, I'm here to see Ragnok." Harry said cheerfully, voice loud enough to catch the attention of a few wizards in the Bank who looked over in shock.

The teller sneered down at Harry in such a way that had Sirius wanting to grab his godson's hand and hold it tight, prepare to protect him, but then the goblin nodded, calling in Gobbledygook to another teller, who sent down a stack of forms with a flick of its wrist. A quill flew over the form and their teller sealed it with a stamp and stabbed its pudgy finger with the quill, smearing some blood across the bottom of the parchment.

The parchment was rolled and tied with a gold ribbon, and handed to Harry, who took it with another smile.

"Many thanks, Esteemed Sir. May your gold flow freely and your enemies cower at your feet." Harry said with another closed-mouth smile, which widened when the goblin spat something in Gobbledygook, looking like the whole ordeal left a rather bitter taste in its mouth.

But that could just be his face...

"Come on, Uncle Sirius, Gornuk will be taking us down to Vault 712." Harry said cheerfully, tugging on the man's leather jacket.

"Vault..." Sirius spluttered. 712? He'd heard that before, but he couldn't quite recall where. All he could remember was a half-formed rant from his father about goblins, laziness, and that particular vault...

Sirius was startled out of his musing when his godson detached from his hand to hug, _hug,_ a goblin that met them at the doors that led down to the vaults.

"Gornuk!" He exclaimed.

The goblin looked highly uncomfortable, at least Sirius thought that was the expression it was pulling off, but patted the boy's back and carefully removed the excited preteen from itself.

"Prince Auallonia," Was the goblins greeting, and Sirius got the impression from the dull drool of its voice that it was used to being hugged by Harry.

The goblin looked up at Sirius, and intense displeasure entered its face, a hearty scowl on its lips.

"Lord Black, your presence is no longer required, though we thank you for bringing the Prince here, however _late_ ," this was spat at him with true disgust, "you may be."

Harry looked up at his godfather before smiling and giving the man a hug.

"I'll only be gone a few days, Uncle Sirius. Don't get all mopey." He said, attempting humour. Sirius forced a smile onto his face. "And be nice to poor Mopsy, she didn't know you don't like apple pie."

His smile became a bit more genuine. It was great to see his godson alive and joking and not the quiet husk they'd had those first few days.

"You be good too, kiddo. No sneaking off and don't adopt another house elf. I think Mopsy would have a heart attack." A pause. "Can house elves have heart attacks?"

The look on the goblin's face behind Harry said they could and that it was a very stupid, very rude thing to say.

Hardy just shook his head and laughed at his godfather. "I'll see you next week, Uncle Sirius."

And with that, the goblin, Gornuk, he believed its name was, opened the doors down to the Vaults, and it disappeared with his godson into the depths of the bank.

~

The trip to Avalon was, surprisingly, beautiful and not at all horrid and painful like most forms of Wizarding transport. From Vault 712, where the Goblins took breaks and spent their free time dancing and enjoying the music of elusive female goblins - who tended to stick to the underground of the banks, where they could forge and mine and work in peace without egotistical wizards trying to prey on them - they took a form of goblin transport involving a crystalline box-thing they stepped into and a lot of bright circling colours.

They called it _Crystal Metaphysicalisation_ , the name making very little sense to Harry and apparently to most goblins too, but the basic principle was they were transported from one Crystal to another by use of EM rays from various points on the spectrum (hence the range of colours) that did something of the other by way of magic to transport them at such a speed they couldn't even feel it, only noticing a light tingling sensation, and a few seconds of blindness from the brightness of the lights.

From the new Crystal, they were escorted to a beautiful boat made of a silvery white wood with plants encircling it and growing in and around the cut wood, giving an impression of fae otherworld-ness. Harry was taken abord with Gornuk, Ragnok (who had joined them at the boat, much to Harry's surprise), and Bill Weasley, along with the Ifrit messenger who had been used to carry scrolls pertaining to Harry, who was now apparently his guard.

The Ifrit sat on his shoulder and provided him with a book on Avalonian History, governmental structures, societal complexities, and basic governed rules to read during the journey provided he was not travel sick. After a bumpy start and a near throwing up, he was able to settle down and read up on the top deck, taking use of the natural light over the seven hour journey until the sun began to set, at which he watched the dazzling display of reddish orange light, the Ifrit on his shoulder happily watching with him, encouraging him to stay out by creating a little ball of fire above his head once darkness fell, illuminating the words of his book and providing him with much needed warmth.

It was nearing nine at night when they finally reached the shores of Avalon, the Isle of Golden Fruit glimmering from behind crystalline gates which opened as the ship passed through.

Black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes that matched his own greeted him once they reached the docks, illuminated by golden lights, the woman staring him down with an unimpressed brow raised with such elegance and grace that she gave of an impression of regality without even trying.

Her clothes were decidedly casual and deceptively modern, in fact, ahead of their time for the early nineties: black skinny jeans, an oversized jumper, and smart ankle boots. She looked so out of time that it took her introducing herself for anybody to recognise her, and when she did, shocked silence settled over them.

"Henry, welcome to Avalon. I am Morgan Le Fae, though I have come to prefer Morgana."


End file.
